She's Gone
by Princesscow
Summary: Ladybug/Marinette Dies. What's left for Chat, and for Paris.
1. She's Gone

"I'm so sorry!"

"No, Chat. You shouldn't be so-aahh!"

'Shh. Stop. You'll hurt yourself further."

"Bu-"

"But nothing! You did nothing wrong. You don't deserve this, Ladybug. I do…"

"Take us somewhere private." She whispered.

I picked her up bridal-style and leaped from roof to roof heading to the Eiffel tower. He climbed to the very top where civilians couldn't go and laid me down gently, with my head on his knees. He stroked my hair.

"Spots o-"

"No!"

"Chat you've earned it. You've always been by my side. You need to know who I am."

"I don't deserve it. I don't deserve you."

"Spots off."

The Ladybug costume faded away to reveal a cute outfit of a black jacket over a white shirt with a black and pink emblem on the top corner and pink jeans, But it was covered in blood because of her wounds.

Tikki flew out of her purse.

"Marinette! No!" She cried.

I stood there speechless.

She looked up at me with her sparkling bluebell eyes.

"Claws in."

My black cat-suit changed into a black shirt with three stripes and a nice white jacket. Plagg flew into my hand.

"Hi...Marinette." I said with tears streaming down my face.

She gestured faintly for me to lean closer. She kissed me and layed back down.

"No...Goodbye."

Her eyes closed and her head went limp.


	2. Chat Blanc

I knew she was gone, but I didn't believe it. How was I supposed to tell her parents? This would break their hearts. I guess I could go to their bakery as Adrien and lie to them or as Cat Noir and tell them that she is Ladybug. What am I gonna tell Alya, and the class, and my dad? My dad will be pretty upset when he finds that one of his head designers is de-...gone.

I picked her up and started to climb down the tower. I had to lay low. No-one else should know that Marinette was Ladybug and that she's gone. I stayed in the shadows and picked the shadiest allies and roads to avoid civilians. I got to a well lit road and had to through. I peeked out to see if any people were walking around. The coast was clear. I walked out just as Alya turned the corner taking pictures of Paris' sights at night for her Ladyblog.

"Crap!Crap!Crap!Crap!" I thought.

"Oh My God. Marinette!" She cried running to us. "Is she ok?

"She's...gone." I told here.

"No!" She fell to her knees sobbing. "No! No! No! No!"

"I'm so sorry." I consoled her as best I could.

"What happened?" She asked between sobs.

"Can I trust you?"

"With my life!" She swore.

"She was Ladybug." I told her

"I..I...kind of suspected it I guess." She claimed

"I'm going to the bakery to tell Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng." I informed her "Will you come please? I...I don't know what to tell them."

"Yes. I can come. Just give me some time." She requested before slowly getting on her feet.

We walked to the bakery. As we got closer and closer, my heart beat harder and harder. I was preparing to see the nicest couple in Paris heart's be broken.

I rang the doorbell and waited. Marinette's dad answered and stood shocked to see his baby girl limp in Chat's arms.

"Marinette!" He fell to the ground with a thump.

"Dear? I heard a loud bang. Everything ok? Oh my God! Marinette." She fell to the ground along with Mr. Dupain-Cheng.

"No!" She screamed.

I layed Marinette down and cried with them and Alya. My miraculous beeped.

"Can I trust you all?"

They all nodded.

"Claws in." I transformed to Adrien.

"OMG Adrien?" Alya said faintly. "So Marinette had a crush on Adrien who is Chat Noir who had a crush on LB who is Marinette? Wow. Hehe."

"Yeah.:." I replied.

"Alya, dear. Can you call the police station and tell them she was murdered?" Mrs. Dupain Cheng Requested.

"Mhm." She said shaking her head and left the room.

"Come in, Adrien. We'll get you something to eat and drink. We've all lost a lot of fluids," Mrs. Dupain-Cheng offered.

"I'm going to wait until the police get here." I said.

"Ok. I'll bring something out for you." She said walking inside.

"Are you really gone? Please tell me its just your ability to play dead… I love you."


	3. The Agreste Mansion

Hawkmoth is in his lair and sees a vision of Adrien leaning over Marinette crying hard.

"Good. Maybe my son won't let me down." Hawkmoth said. "Fly away my little Akuma, and mend his heart."

Back at the bakery:

A dark butterfly flew into Adrien's miraculous covering him with dark magic. When the blackness cleared, stood a new Chat. Chat Blanc.

"Yes, Hawkmoth?" Chat Blanc said.

"I give you the powers of Chat Noir. The power of destruction so you can get revenge on the one who took her life. In return, you must get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous.

"Anything to bring back the love of my life." He replied.

He took Marinette's miraculous and slipped it in the pocket of his suit.

"Now, to deliver these to Hawkmoth." He started to slip away when Alya came out with his water.

"Chat Noir. No! You can't be akumatized! You have to protect Paris from Hawkmoth!"

"Hawkmoth is on my side now."

"No. You're on his side. The evil side."

"I don't care who's side I'm on if I can bring back Marinette!" He screamed.

He vaulted off with his baton heading to the Agrest Mansion.

"Dang-it. Trixx, let's pounce!' Alya quickly transformed into Rena Rouge and lept in the direction Chat Blanc went.

While she followed Chat she called Carapace on her Flute and told him to meet her at the Agreste mansion which they seem to be heading towards.

Chat touched down past the gate and walked inside. Carapace slid down the road on his shell shield and stopped at the front of the house and looked up to see Rena Rouge jump down onto the sidewalk.

"So, long story. I don't know how to say it Adrien is Chat Noir and was turned into Chat Blanc because Marinette was...um...killed. Plus, Marinette was Ladybug." She explained quickly.

"Woah, man. Wait! Did you say Marinette is dead?"

"I'm so sorry." She apologized.

"No… this can't be. Who is gonna be Ladybug now?" He asked.

"No-one if we don't get her earrings back!" She exclaimed.

"Only if you go on a date with me after." He winked.

"Ugh...Fine." She rolled her eyes. "Looks like Chat isn't the only flirty one."

They rushed in and saw a door Chat had just closed behind him. The cautiously opened it to see a huge mosaic of the beautiful Emelie, Adrien's mother. She was proven also the holder of the peafowl miraculous and the wife of the great fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste.

"I wonder why he came here…" Rena whispered.

"Well, we know the miraculous of creation and destruction when wielded by one person is able to grant a wish, but why would Hawkmoth need a wish?" Carapace questioned.

"No idea." Rena said when he looked at her.

"Peekaboo!" Chat Blanc suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Come to play with kitty? Hmm?"

"Aah!" Rena jumped.

"Bad kitty. Time to take you to the pound!" Carapace replied and got in a ready stance.

Chat opened the door more and bowed allowing us to come into the room.

"How about a Chat fight?" He punned.

Carapace threw his shell at Chat and kicked him into the wall. He got up and hissed at them and ran over to Rena and started to swipe his claws at her missing every time except for a swipe to her eye forcing her to leave her eye shut throwing her off. After a really sad fight on Rena's part she fell to the ground unconscious. He grabbed her miraculous and put it in his pocket as she became Alya again.

"Finders keepers." He remarked.

Carapace grabbed his shell and chucked it perfectly and hit Chat in the head and knocked him to the ground. He pounced on to of him and took his ring from him and broke it. He grabbed a nearby glass jar and caught the akuma and put the lid on it. Chat transformed into Adrien and the miraculous fell to the floor.

"Alya!" He remembered "Are you ok? Alya?"

"Hmm?" She mumbled. "Did we win?"

"Not yet. Did you notice that there are fingerprints on the painting of Adrien's mom? I think it's a secret passage."

Alya gasped "Where's my miraculous?"

"It's ok. It's right here." He picked up her miraculous and handed it to her and took the Ladybug miraculous and put it in his pocket.

"Huh? What happened?" Adrien questioned.

"You got akumatized into Chat Blanc." Carapace explained.

"Oh," He looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry about Marinette. I know she was special to you."

"I think I remember something from when I was akumatized! Those buttons on my mom's portrait open up the entrance to Hawkmoth's lair!" He exclaimed.

"Here." Carapace kissed Alya on the cheek then got up and pressed the buttons. Suddenly the floor started to move.

"Nino!" Alya shouted as she scrambled to her feet to get to him. Adrien did the same.


	4. Emilie Agreste

"So…You finally found me." Hawkmoth said, looking out the window.

"Yes and we're here to put an end to this." Adrien said.

"Is that any way to talk to your dear-old-dad? Hmm?"

"D-dad?" He stuttered. "You-you're Hawkmoth? The person I've been fighting this entire time is my own father. Why'

"Follow me." He gestured to a little trapdoor at the edge of the room. He opened it and started to climb a little black ladder and started to walk away from it. Everyone else hurried down to see what Hawkmoth was trying to show us.

"Nooroo, detransform me." He turned into Gabriel Agreste.

He led us to a lovely gold coffin with a pretty glass cover. Inside was a beautiful young woman with flowing golden hair.

"Mom!" Adrien gasped.

"She is the reason I needed your miraculous. To bring our shattered family back together." Mr. Agreste explained. "She was my everything."

"I'm sorry Mr. Agreste. Master Fu told us the wish has some unwanted side effects. It would destroy the Ladybug and the Cat miraculous and something else might happen, too!" Rena warned.

He fell to his knees in tears. Rena, Carapace, and Adrien got down and tried to comfort him.

"No!" He pushed them all away. "Nooroo, dark wings rise!"

He transformed into Hawkmoth and grabbed his cane and struck Rena's back, causing her to fall to the ground in pain and hit her head hard.

"Aah!" She screamed.

"Rena!" Carapace tried to strike Hawkmoth failing to do so. Hawkmoth quickly climbed up the ladder to his evil laboratory and locked the trapdoor behind him.

"No!" Carapace shouted.

He ran back to Rena who had just turned back into Alya.

"Nino! Stay with me please. It hurts." She pleaded.

"I'm right here."

"I can't see!" She shouted when she opened her eyes.

"It's ok." He comforted her. "You might have damaged your brain when you hit your head. When you transform into Rena again, it should go away."

"Give me a minute then I'll transform into Chat again and use my cataclysm."

"Ok."


End file.
